


believer.

by PatientIsTheNight



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Child Abuse, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jenassa is an Arano, Lleril is trying his best to be a good uncle, Multi, Not an Adril-friendly fic, Teldryn Sero's Guide to How To Get Dumped And Adopt A Child In The Same Night, Teldryn Sero's Guide to Vaguely Prophetic Dreams Of Your Divine Ex Boyfriend(s), Teldryn accidentially becomes a dad, some light murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatientIsTheNight/pseuds/PatientIsTheNight
Summary: "We’ll leave before first light, if you still have the nerve.”She chewed her lip before sighing in frustration. “Fine.” She snapped. “Before first light. I’m holding you to your word.”“Myword?”Teldryn laughed and shook his head. “You have an awful lot to learn about the world.”“So do you, it seems.” She frowned deeply. “A mer’s word is the heaviest thing he has to offer. You’ve given me your word, and on your honor you’re bound to keep it.”“On my- oh, Azura’s grace.”-Teldryn Sero is hired for what seems to be a simple cut-and-dry job, and instead ends up orchestrating a great escape for himself and a young noblewoman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [whips] I’m ripping off the bandaid and publishing this before I lose my nerve because this has been sitting on my drafts for months and it’s Time
> 
> Originally published 7/30/19, editing 5/18/20
> 
> OVERALL TW FOR THIS WORK:  
\- This work deals with Jenassa's trauma in an abusive family. Adril is not a sympathetic character, Cindiri has her moments. I'll put warnings before any explicitly abusive scenes, but since this work as a whole deals with abuse and recovery from it, tread lightly if this is a significant trigger. Your safety is worth more than my shitty TES fanfic  
\- This work will also delve into what the Fuck Jenassa means by making art out of death blah blah, basically there'll be explicit death and violence, so once again tread carefully
> 
> Jenassa is about 60 years old, which I'm putting as a rough equivalent to 16 human years. Basically, Teenage Murder Gorl

Midnight was creeping fast towards her - the estate's guards' watch would be changing soon, and they’d stop by her room to check on her. Which meant they’d find out she was gone, which meant she had precious little time to get as far away as she could. 

She hadn’t been able to bring much - the clothes on her bag, some small trinkets she couldn’t part with, Uncle Lleril’s dagger, a heavy cloak and some coin she'd stored away. Hopefully, if she kept her head down and her hood drawn, she could pass through Blacklight without any trouble. So far she’d only encountered a couple of other people who only spared her curious glances before they lost interest, but she still stuck to the shadows and moved as quickly and quietly as she could. 

The bruise on her arm ached every time she moved. She drew her hood down and walked faster. 

One foot in front of the other. Breathe in, breathe out. 

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. _

She had to find a place to lay low. Soon, they’d be out in full force looking for her, and he wasn’t getting anywhere meaningful tonight. Maybe she could find a cornerclub and rent a room until the mess died down, and she could start looking for a way to set her plan into motion. Waiting it out would be the best option to avoid notice, but the question was where would be safest.

She kicked a pebble down the sidewalk as her brow knitted together in thought. How did one go about finding and hiring a mercenary, anyway? Walk up to the counter of some bar and ask “Your finest sellsword with the loosest sense of morals and adherence to the law, please”? How much did they cost? Would they even look twice at her, let alone actually help her? Could she find someone actually willing to help instead of turning her right over to the guards? Oh gods, she hadn’t thought about this at _all._ They were going to gut her and _kill her._ Who was she trying to fool?

_I can’t do this. _

She stopped and spun on her heel, drawing her cloak tighter around her. If she turned around now, she might make it back in time. Maybe if she made up a half-plausible excuse, Father wouldn’t be too-

The belltower near the Rootspire struck the hour, and she cursed and clenched her fists as panic shot through her gut. There was no going back now - if she tried to go home now, she’d be better off gutted in an alleyway. She hesitated for another moment before she took a deep breath and set off again, chewing her lip and trying to even out her breath.

_I can do this. _

_Even if I can’t, I have to. _

-

The girl standing in front of Teldryn didn’t belong in the Drake's Wing cornerclub in the slightest. He should know, seeing how he was as much of a fixture as the table he sat at damn near every night. He knew every face that came in and out, even the ones that didn't want to be noticed, but it wasn't as if she'd made it hard to notice. She stuck out like a sore thumb, and he’d spotted her as soon as she walked out from her room and made a break for the bar. The cloak she had wrapped around her was not only too heavy for the summer heat, but was far too big. It hung off of her like a child playing dress up - which she very well could be. She'd asked a couple of questions at the bar, wringing her hands and twitching like a damn rabbit, before nodding and making her way over to Teldryn's table.

She’d drawn the hood back when she’d approached - she was young, far too young to be here by herself, and the cloak didn’t do much to hide the fine dress underneath or the rings on her fingers. She spoke to him like she was terrified he’d bite her head off, tentatively asking if he was of the… mercenary inclination. It all reeked of money; new money at that, and he was frankly amazed that she’d gotten this far without being robbed blind. He couldn't decide if she was just incredibly lucky, or some kind of honeypot trying to lure him in with the promise of quick and easy money.

“Look.” She cleared her throat and squared her shoulders, snapping him back to their conversation. _Aw, the poor thing probably thinks she’s being intimidating._ “All I need is someone to escort me out of Morrowind without being detected. Can you do that, or no?”

Teldryn took a long drink from his flagon, raising an eyebrow as the girl wrung her hands nervously and glanced around the cornerclub. She looked like she was terrified she’d be picked up and carried off at any moment - well, more so than any little rich girl who wandered over to this side of town. A young girl from new money trying to escape from Morrowind under the eye of the law. If this wasn't a blatant trap, he’d be surprised if she wasn’t some well-bred brat trying to stick it to mummy and daddy dearest.

“Do we have a deal or not, sera?” She asked again, and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and set down his flagon.

“I’m not in the damsel in distress business, you know.” He smirked as she sputtered and frowned.

“I - I asked for _no such thing!”_ Her voice cracked, and he didn't bother hiding his full-out grin. That terror had given way to indignation pretty quickly, but at least he’d get a show from it. “And might I say that I find it _highly_ unprofessional to slander an aspiring patron, to her _face_ no less-!”

“Look around you for a second, princess.” He gestured around them. The cornerclub was by no means the roughest part of town, but it wasn’t exactly somewhere you went alone either. “I wouldn’t call any of this _your_ definition of professional. And I myself have my doubts about if you can even _afford_ my services, with what you’re asking, so you'll excuse my skepticism.”

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, reaching into her cloak and pulling out a large coin purse. He fought back another smirk - _hook, line and sinker._ Almost too easy. “This is all yours after I’m out of Morrowind.” He reached for it, and she snatched it back. “I said _after._”

“For all I know, you’ve filled that with rocks.” He raised an eyebrow and drummed his fingers on his helmet resting on the table. “That’s not a very good basis to start a business relationship, wouldn’t you say?”

“And for all I know, you’ll take my money and leave me stranded outside of town. I suppose if you want this, you’ll just have to trust me, won’t you?”

He frowned a bit. “Five hundred septims up front is my flat fee.”

“Two hundred.”

“Do you know what _flat fee_ means?”

“Three, then.”

“Four.”

“Three fifty.”

He sighed and rolled his eyes. “Got yourself a deal.” He gestured for her to sit next to him. “You have a destination in mind, or-?”

“I’d prefer to discuss this in private.” She glanced over her shoulder at the door again. She’d been checking every other moment since she’d walked in, and probably thought she was being subtle about it. “Quickly, please.”

He looked her over - she was getting agitated, and he did need to make some coin, so he shrugged and stood from the table. “My room’s at the end of the hall on the left. Wait there for me.” She nodded and rushed off without another word, thankfully. Teldryn grabbed his helmet and dropped a few coins on the table for the girl working that night before he made his way up to the bar.

“What is it now?” The barkeep - Neryn, an old friend and significant bother in Teldryn's life - came to the end of the bar and raised an eyebrow. For all the time they’d known each other, he was still incredibly unimpressed with just about anything Teldryn did - he made a habit of getting under the man’s skin just for that exasperated look. “Mind telling me just what that was about?”

“I was hoping you could tell me.” Teldryn leaned closer over the bar and lowered his voice. “Tell me everything you know about her.”

Neryn shrugged. “Not much. I’ve seen her around once or twice, closer to the Spire, all dressed up like a showpiece. She came in here a couple of nights ago to rent the other room, and hasn’t come out except just then. She started asking if I knew any ‘men for hire with dubious morals’, so naturally I pointed her over to you, and I’m sure you know the rest.”

Teldryn rolled his eyes. “Thank you for that.” He said dryly. 

Neryn grinned and winked. “Anytime. So, anything exciting?"

"I'm almost certain she's too young for anything _you'd_ call exciting." He drummed his nails on the wood of the bar . "She asked to hire me to get her out of Morrowind, as quick and secret as possible. So, bad news all 'round."

Neryn nodded and hummed thoughtfully. "Interesting. Timing’s awful convenient, wouldn’t you say?”

Teldryn raised an eyebrow. “Convenient how?”

"So glad you asked, my dear." Neryn dug in his pocket and pulled out a rolled-up notice - with a massive Redoran seal. “This here’s a bounty for the runaway daughter of Adril Arano of House Redoran. She ran away from home two nights ago, and her parents are offering a ten thousand septim reward for her return. They were even so kind as to include a portrait.” He slid it over to Teldryn, who quickly glanced at the sketch near the bottom. It must’ve cost a fortune to mass-produce the pamphlets, especially with the portrait, simple as it was. Though he supposed he couldn’t expect any less from a well-bred brat.

“That’s her, alright.” He laughed and slid it back across the bar, shaking his head in disbelief. This was almost too easy. “Ryn, my dear and venerable friend, how would you like to make some coin with me?”

-

Teldryn knocked twice and slipped into his room, latching the door behind him. The girl stood from where she was sitting in the corner, blatantly clutching a little dagger under her cloak as if that’d help anything. He laughed and set his helmet down, shaking his head. “No need for that, your highness, I won’t hurt you.”

“Don’t call me that.” She narrowed her eyes. “And I’m sure you can understand my hesitance to trust you.”

“Seem to trust me enough to hire me for whatever shady business this is.” He sat down at the corner table and kicked his feet up. “So tell me, what is it you're running from? Debts? Marriage? A blood-churning plot of court intrigue?”

"What makes you think I'm running?"

"Fact that you hired a mercenary in a cornerclub to smuggle you out of the country." He snapped his fingers. "No, I've got it, you're running away to join some shitty guild in Cyrodiil."

“That’s none of your concern.” She slowly released the dagger and sat back down across from him. “I just need to get out of Morrowind as quickly and with as little attention as possible. It’s of the highest importance, and that is all you need to know. I’ve offered you all I have.”

He hummed and raised an eyebrow. “For all I know, you’re asking me to stick my neck out on the line and get myself killed. I’m _sure_ you can understand my hesitance to trust you.”

She laughed a bit at her words flung back at her before she dug in her pouch and set a stack of coins in front of him. “Three hundred and fifty septims, as we agreed. I don’t care where we go, as long as we get there with all haste. Can we leave tonight?”

“Hold on, there.” He raised his hands. “I’ve had enough drink that I’m not smuggling any mysterious damsels anywhere until the morning. We’ll leave before first light, if you still have the nerve.”

She chewed her lip before sighing in frustration. “Fine.” She snapped. “Before first light. I’m holding you to your word.”

“My _word?_” Teldryn laughed and shook his head. “You have an awful lot to learn about the world.”

“So do you, it seems.” She frowned deeply. “A mer’s word is the heaviest thing he has to offer. You’ve given me your word, and on your honor you’re bound to keep it.”

“On my - oh, Azura’s grace.” He grumbled before he stood up and started towards the door. “Keep this room, kid, I’ll rent another one for the night. I’ll come wake you before we leave.”

-

“You sure sent the note?”

Neryn rolled his eyes for the hundredth time that night. “For the last time, I sent the fastest barkeep to the Spire as soon as you went into the back. It’s only been an hour, you know.”

Teldryn sighed and leaned back in his chair. “_Ten thousand septims._ That’s a retirement fund right there.”

“Seven thousand for you.” Neryn raised an eyebrow and flicked a stray cork at Teldryn. “You did promise me a cut.”

“Yes, sure, whatever.” Teldryn waved his hand dismissively. “That’s still a good bit of money.” They sat in silence for a bit longer. The cornerclub had closed for business, and Neryn had already sent the staff home to close up shop. “What did it say her name was, again?”

“Jenassa Arano of House Redoran. She’s sixty-four.” Teldryn scoffed, and Neryn laughed. “Oh, don’t look so cross, dear. I’m sure you’re a _fantastic_ babysitter.”

“Sixty years old.” He frowned and knocked back the rest of his ale, shaking his head and ignoring the irritating endearment. “Just what is so horrible that the little brat thinks she needs to run away so badly?”

“Parents probably told her to practice her letters or tidy her room.” They laughed a bit at that, but something still gnawed at Teldryn’s gut. It would seem in character - snot-nosed youths crying ‘I’ll show them!’ and running away from home were a somewhat common occurrence no matter where they came from - but something wasn’t… _right_. Neryn circled through the club, wiping down tables and turning up chairs, but Teldryn was still trying to puzzle out just what didn’t add up.

“Your paranoia’s showing, Tel.” He jumped as Neryn rested a hand on his shoulder and squeezed slightly. “It isn’t that deep. Just another job, remember?”

“Yeah.” He sighed and set the empty bottle on the bar. “I suppose you’re right.”

“I’m always right. Don’t dirty up my bar.” Neryn snatched the bottle from the bar and wiped it with a rag. “You’re always in your own head.”

“Like a true Dunmer, some would say.” Teldryn grinned as Neryn rolled his eyes. 

“I truly cannot stand you. You know that, right?”

“And yet here we are, about to make some coin together.” He stood to reach behind the bar for another bottle, and Neryn slapped his wrist. “Sir, you’re accosting a paying patron!”

“Please remind me why I tolerate you.” Neryn tried to hide the amused smirk as Teldryn rummaged around on the shelves, bent over the bar to reach the selection. “I mean that genuinely.”

“You tolerate me because of our long and personal history, my wit and charming personality-” Teldryn winked and grinned at Neryn’s unamused expression. “And because I'm the best lay from here to Mournhold. Can’t know a man for a century without being a little fond.”

“And yet here we are.”

Teldryn opened his mouth to retort when the door burst open on its hinges and the barback came sprinting in, gasping for breath. Neryn frowned and straightened up. “Azura’s breath, Jirun, did you run across the damn city like that?”

The boy frowned in confusion. “You told me to go as fast as I could.” He gasped between breaths, and Ryn sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his node.

“I did, didn’t I?” He muttered. Teldryn chuckled at the long-suffering exasperation on his face as he fussed over Jirun before sending him home, taking the letter he’d brought back and glancing it over. Teldryn couldn’t quite read the expression on his face and started drumming his fingers on the bar. 

_“Well?”_ He said impatiently, and Neryn glanced up with a smirk. 

“Tomorrow evening at the north docks.” He handed the letter over to Teldryn and threw his rag over his shoulder. “Big day tomorrow, Tel. You ought to go upstairs and get some sleep.”

Teldryn grinned and stretched his arms over his head. “I’ll sleep well enough with dreams of gold.”

“Of course you will. Get out of my bar.”

Teldryn harassed him a bit more before he finally went to rest in one of the rooms. He assumed Jenassa was asleep in his by now, which was well enough - she was under the impression that they’d be leaving the country tomorrow, after all. As much as he assured himself that he’d have no trouble resting, he found himself staring at the ceiling, running through everything in his head over and over. 

A sixty year old girl from a wealthy, noble family was willing to pay to escape Morrowind. It was probably nothing serious, but even so - it felt like he was missing something, and it was gnawing at him. He sighed in irritation and rolled over, screwing his eyes shut. Neryn was right - this was another job, and nothing more. He’d done plenty of more dubious jobs in the past. What was one more? What was the worst that could be waiting for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it isn't evident, Teldryn and Neryn have had an on-again-off-again affair for about a century. Neryn dumped Teldryn a while ago for [redacted] reasons but Teldryn needs a place to stay and started crashing at the Drake, so what is he gonna do, _not_ sleep with him????


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry about the delay. This chapter is late because of the way I am as a person. 
> 
> Also, I wasn’t expecting Neryn to actually be a fully fledged character, but here we are. (5/18/20: Fucker should've stayed a minor character, I hate this bitch) 
> 
> This is also where shit kicks off and we meet Adril. CHILD ABUSE WARNING. 
> 
> If you don’t want to read it, stop reading at :  
_Teldryn sighed heavily and turned to look at her, at that fucking earnest face. “Look, kid, I-“ _  
Start back up again at :  
_“It’s not my business. It’s not my business.”_
> 
> Posted 9/27/19, updated 5/18/20

Jenassa stared up at the ceiling, measuring her breath by the deafening beat of her heart. She should be asleep, especially if she would be traveling in the morning, but she couldn’t calm herself enough to drift off. It didn’t feel real, still. This was the third night away from home, and she’d just hired her way out of Morrowind altogether. She was really doing it - it was _actually happening. _

Her mind raced at the possibilities in front of her, but they all seemed to come back to this quiet moment of anticipation, equal parts calm and panicked. _Breathe in, breathe out. Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum._ Maybe today she’d finally escape, or maybe it would all fall apart around her, but that future seemed so far away now. There was nothing left to do but wait. 

_Breathe in, breathe out. Ba-dum, ba-_

There was a sharp knock at the door. She shot out of bed instantly, grabbing her cloak and throwing it on before she cracked the door open. The mercenary - Teldryn? - raised an eyebrow at her and glanced over her. “Ready, then?” He asked shortly, and she nodded. 

“Just about.” She opened the door wider to slip through, grabbing her bag on the way out. “Don’t you need your things?”

He shrugged. “I’ll be coming back here, anyway. Ryn’ll leave it for me.” He jerked his chin for her to follow him out, fitting on his helmet as he walked. Jenassa scrambled to follow him, glancing around them. The streets were eerily empty, though she supposed it was too early for folks to be out and about. Even if they _did_ run into anyone, Teldryn was an imposing enough figure that she couldn’t imagine anyone would give them trouble. 

“Come on.” He said shortly, picking up a brisk pace. “We have some errands to run before we leave.”

Jenassa frowned, faltering slightly. _“Errands?_ I thought we were leaving as soon as-“

“You want me to smuggle you out of the country? We’re going to need more than that letter opener of yours and a homemade lunch.” Teldryn didn’t break his stride or look over his shoulder, and Jenassa hesitated another moment before rushing after him. 

“This isn’t a letter opener.” She snapped. “It was a gift.”

“Congratulations.” She could _feel_ him rolling his eyes. 

Jenassa bit her tongue and bowed her head - she was getting nowhere, and it might be wiser not to irritate her sole hope for escape. After a decent distance, Teldryn gestured for her to follow him down a narrow path. “We’ll pick up some rations first, then some other supplies. Should get to the docks sometime this evening.”

“This _evening?”_ Wiser or not, Jenassa couldn’t find it in her to hold her tongue. ”Why am I going with you for an entire day’s worth of grocery shopping?”

She could practically hear Teldryn gritting his teeth. “Because waiting in the Drake makes you a sitting target.” He glanced over his shoulder at her. ”Do you want the guards to find you? Because sitting pretty at the bar's the way to do it. Keep your hood up and your head down, and as long as we keep moving we’ll be fine.”

She couldn’t deny that he had a point there, but something about it still sat wrong in her gut. There was something lurking just underneath his words, but she couldn’t put her finger on it - it made her nervous. “I can’t imagine what’ll take all day to purchase.” She half-heartedly muttered. 

“It’s not what we’re buying, it’s keeping you out of sight burning all the daylight.” He snapped. “If you don’t like it, I’d be more than happy to offer someone else’s services, but I can’t promise they’ll be as scrupulous as I am.”

Jenassa couldn’t keep herself from balking at that, pausing in her tracks. _“Scrupulous?_ How so?!”

“A pretty young girl can find an awful lot of trouble with the wrong people, you know.”

She winced, and he suddenly stopped and looked back at her. A beat passed before he sighed. “I’m not gonna hurt you, kid.” He said half-heartedly, and she shook her head sharply. 

“It’s fine.” Jenassa pulled her hood tighter over her head and started walking, pointedly looking away from him. “Keep moving, hm?”

_Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum. _

_Breathe in, breathe out. _

-

Neryn considered himself first and foremost to be a cautious man. Some called him shrewd, and they weren’t wrong, but he wouldn’t apologize for it. His mother had always told him to be cautious in all things, and to never trust anything as much as he let on. It was no small wonder that he’d ended up in Blacklight with a distinct lack of friends and hardly any family to speak of - keep everyone at arm’s length, and no one will be close enough to strike. 

With one distinct exception, much to his annoyance. 

Teldryn Sero had an annoying habit of burying under Neryn’s skin and making himself right at home there. He’d tried and failed over the years to get the man out of his system, but he always ended up right back here, playing sidekick to another one of Teldryn’s get-rich-quick schemes. But as loathe as he was to admit it, Teldryn had never truly led him astray, and Neryn certainly didn’t believe he’d start anytime soon. Even if he did, Neryn knew enough about Teldryn to bring him to his knees if he wanted to.

Besides, he'd missed the rush of exhilaration that inevitably came with Teldryn's company. Between his smart mouth and these four-cornered schemes, he was the opposite of everything Neryn prided himself on being, and he was absolutely _addicted_ to it.

Teldryn had left early in the morning with the Arano girl to keep her from being suspicious - their plan was for him to run her ragged across the city, “gathering supplies for the journey” until the time came to meet the Redoran emissaries at the docks. Really, it was almost comical, how she’d walked right into their hands. Neryn might pity her if it’d been anyone else, but why should he care about some spoiled brat? It might be callous, but he couldn’t find it in himself to feel bad for her. She’d learn soon enough. 

Business was slow for most of the day, but picked up as dusk neared and workers started trickling in after another hard day. It was a welcome distraction, if anything, but he did still have to make his living. _Not all of us can pick up and run off whenever we feel like it,_ he thought darkly, but almost immediately dismissed it. Not now. 

“Where’s that your friend of yours?” One of the regulars, Dravis, slurred out. He must’ve started drinking before getting out of work, but Ryn couldn’t hold it against him. The docks were merciless work, and the man was allowed his vices.

Neryn slid his flin over to him, readily accepting his coin. “Out on a job. Should be back sometime later tonight.” Dravis was a good man, if perhaps a bit too heavy of a drinker for his own good on occasion, but he always paid his tab. Neryn thought of him fondly, now, and didn’t have any particular problem telling him a bit about his life. He likely wouldn’t remember it in the morning anyway. 

“Only an evening this time?”

Neryn laughed and offered a tight smile. “I know. Surprising, hm?”

Dravis wagged his finger seriously. “That man needs to wake up and realize how damned _lucky_ he is to have someone who’ll wait up for him and not complain a damn bit, and someday that luck’ll run out.”

Neryn’s smile faltered, and he cleared his throat and looked away pointedly. “So bold of you to presume that I don’t complain.” He muttered, and Dravis laughed heartily, seeming to miss the drop in Neryn’s mood. Neryn excused himself down the bar to polish the glasses, occasionally stopping to take another order. _Not now - brood later. _

It wasn’t a particularly busy night - seats were filled, but there wasn’t a throng of people vying for his attention at the bar. The sun had set - well past the meeting time. Teldryn should have been wrapping up, if he hadn’t gotten himself into trouble and thrown a wrench in the whole damn thing. Even so, Neryn was getting tired of waiting. 

He glanced outside before he beckoned Jirun over from where he’d stood polishing a rack of clean flagons. “Ji, hold the place down until I get back.” He said absentmindedly, nearly missing Jirun’s panicked expression.

“What?!” Jirun yelped, his eyes going wide. ”How am I - we’re nearly _packed!_ I’ve never - Neryn, please don’t-“

“I won’t be long. You’ll be fine.” Neryn shrugged away from Jirun, and before long started out the door and towards the docks. He had to pass through the residential district on his way; most homes were lit up, scraps of conversation floating into the street as workers were returning home and reuniting with friends and families. Neryn remembered when he’d had that kind of life - when Teldryn would come home, or he’d come home to Teldryn’s feet up on the hearth, and they’d talk for hours on end about any and everything. Now, he was lucky to hold Teldryn’s attention for an hour at most. 

No matter. Neryn shoved his hands into his pockets and took a deep breath of ocean air as he grew closer. Things were coming together in one way or another. Change was in the air, he could feel it. 

-

The day passed quickly and far too slowly all at once. Jenassa felt like she was stumbling through a dream, a heavy fog over her thoughts as she silently followed in Teldryn’s shadow. He was a quiet man, which she was thankful for, only speaking occasionally to give directions or to check on her. Their last argument seemed to have cooled his temper, or at least kept him from vocalizing it, which was just fine. She certainly wasn’t desperate to argue with him. 

Her thoughts ran in circles as she moved mechanically in Teldryn’s footsteps. It’d been three days. Three days since her lifetime of resolve had finally broken - three days since she’d heard mother’s voice or walked through their garden or-

She cut herself off before she could fall down that particular hole and focused on Teldryn’s back. When her thoughts wandered again, she couldn’t help but wonder what her family was thinking. She could guess what her father was doing - it was only a matter of how furious he was. Her mother, though, had always been harder to read, and Jenassa couldn’t decide if she would be more concerned or indignant. And then, of course, there was Uncle Lleril. A sharp pang of guilt shot through her stomach - he was the one who most concerned her. She knew he wouldn’t understand why she had to leave and it’d eat away at him. She’d thought of going to him for help before, but in the end she knew that her only chance would be to get away from her family completely, and hope at some point down the line she could tell him she was alright. 

_If I make it out. _

Jenassa clung to Uncle Lleril’s dagger like a lifeline. No matter what, she always had it to remember him by, for better or for worse. But as it always did when she thought about it for too long, the memories came creeping back - blood and struggling and the last breaths of the dying. She shook her head sharply and followed Teldryn’s quick pace. Surely they were almost to the docks now. 

“Are we close?” She asked, breaking the silence that had hung over them for nearly an hour. 

Teldryn grunted. “Just about.” He said shortly. “Stay close.”

Jenassa stepped closer to him. As unlikely as it was, she felt a bit safer standing further in his shadow. “What happens now?”

“Now, I have a friend here who owes me a favor. I’ll buy passage and we’ll be on our way on the last ship out.” He glanced over at her. “Do you really think you’ll do any damage with that butter knife?”

_If only you knew_, she thought, but kept it to herself. “I suppose that’s what a hired sellsword is for.” She said, and he laughed a bit. 

“Can’t argue there.” He muttered. The girl’d been easier to bear since their last argument, though her silence was unnerving at times. He’d gotten the impression that he was leading a guar to its paddock more than stringing a girl along on a wild chase. “Just stick close by. You never know what trouble’s waiting around the corner.”

They stepped out from the city and down towards the docks. The stars reflected brightly off of the water, and the smell of ocean air hit Jenassa’s nose. It smelled like hope, like freedom. Against her will, she felt her anxiety begin to melt away. This was it. They were almost away. It was really happening. 

Their footsteps echoed hollowly on the wooden docks, and Jenassa glanced around them. She didn’t see anyone else, but then again, she didn’t know who or where Teldryn’s friends were. “How much longer?”

“Just around here.” He assumed so, anyway. This part of the docks was well-isolated, not well-frequented. Perfect for handing over a fugitive. He told himself that he was looking forward to going back to the cornerclub and celebrating with his new riches, but it somehow left a sour taste in his mouth. No matter. “Come on, keep up.”

Jenassa trotted to stick closer to Teldryn’s side, like he would shield her from anything that came to them. “Thank you.” She said suddenly, and he frowned. 

“For what?”

“For - well.” She hesitated. “You didn’t have to help me. But you did. You are.” She looked up at him and smiled. “You’re a kind man, Ser Teldryn.”

Ah. Teldryn shrugged and shifted his pack. “Let’s keep moving.” He muttered. 

“I mean it.” She said eagerly. _Stars, please stop talking._ “I doubted you at first, and I owe you an apology for that, but you’ve shown your true character. I won’t forget the kindness you give me.”

Teldryn didn’t have anything to say to that. The bitter taste spread down his throat, bile rising from his stomach. He was so close. Just another minute longer. Jenassa continued, apparently oblivious to his discomfort. “When we escape, I - I don’t have much, and I can never thank you enough, but I’ll find a way to repay you. This means more than I could tell you.”

Teldryn sighed heavily and turned to look at her, at that fucking earnest face. “Look, kid, I-“

“Jenassa.”

The voice cracked through the evening air like a bolt of lightning, and Jenassa stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened, her face suddenly ashy and pale. A man stepped out from the shadows of some cargo crates, flanked by personal guards on either side - Adril Arano, without a doubt. He had the look of a man with power and money, who knew how to wield and abuse it. Jenassa sucked in a sharp breath, clutching at her chest and whispering in horror. 

_“Father.”_

Jenassa stumbled back and grabbed onto Teldryn’s arm. ”Run.” She whimpered. “Sera, we have to run, that’s…” She trailed off as she looked up at him. Realization slowly dawned across her face, and she backed away from him, her eyes going wide in fear. “No.” She whispered. “Oh, please, no.”

_“Jenassa.”_ Adril snapped again with more venom than Teldryn expected from such an unassuming man.

Jenassa held up her hands like she was begging, trying to make herself as small as possible. “Father, please-” She started to say, but Adril closed the distance between her and grabbed her arm before he slapped her across the face, the crack echoing across the docks.

Teldryn’s stomach dropped as he froze in place, staring at them in shock. _Oh._

Jenassa crumpled to the ground, and Adril dragged her upright and struck her again, and again, before he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her roughly. “Just you wait until I get you home.” He hissed, tightening his hands until she whimpered with pain and he slapped her again. He seemed to have forgotten everyone around them, only focusing on Jenassa. The guards hadn’t flinched - like they’d seen it before and had gone numb to it. “How _dare_ you do this to our family? Do you have any idea what your little stunt has caused?!”

Teldryn had never seen such hatred in someone’s face before, let alone in a father to his daughter. Jenassa herself suddenly seemed so much smaller, like she’d blow away at any second. He’d expected… well. He’d expected her to scream, fight, run, anything fitting a petulant little brat. Instead, he was watching a broken girl taking her father’s beating while hardly making a sound.

His blood ran cold. He’d made a mistake. He’d made a grave, horrible mistake. 

“You there, mercenary.” Adril snatched Teldryn’s attention again as he shoved Jenassa back towards a waiting guard, who grabbed both her arms like some kind of prisoner. She hung limply from his grip, her head bowed and her hair hanging in front of her face. Teldryn could see blood staining her lips and running down her cheek from Adril’s rings. She still hadn’t made a sound, and when he caught a glimpse of the rest of her face, he felt like he was staring at a corpse. Her eyes were dead and glassy, nothing like the girl he’d seen less than five minutes earlier. “I thank you for this service. It was… _vital_ that my daughter be returned safely to me.” He glanced back at Jenassa for a moment. “Your name was- Sadri? Senna?”

“Sero. Teldryn Sero.” Teldryn said shortly, swallowing down the bile in his throat. It wasn’t his business. It wasn’t his concern. He was finishing a job for a nice bit of coin and what happened after that just wasn’t his problem. 

“Yes, well.” Adril folded his hands in front of him, like Teldryn’s very presence disgusted him. ”I’d appreciate your discretion in this matter, Ser Tonnev.”

“Teldryn.”

“Of course.” Adril shrugged dismissively. “Anyway, I hope that we have an… _express_ understanding.” Adril gestured to another guard, who stepped forward. He opened a heaping knapsack of neatly tied coin purses before handing it over. “You may count them if you wish, but all ten thousand septims are accounted for. I assure you that your services won’t be required again. House Redoran thanks you.” He shortly beckoned the guard, who roughly dragged Jenassa forward as they started to head towards the city. Jenassa barely moved her feet, tossed around like a ragdoll. A dead girl walking.

_It’s not my business. It’s not my business. It’s not my business. You got paid, just walk away. It’s that simple. Walk away, Sero._

_… Ah, shit._

Teldryn started coughing violently, lurching forward as they passed him. He heard Adril shout in surprise as Teldryn caught Jenassa’s shoulder to support himself and leaned in close enough to whisper in her ear. _“Be ready at your window by midnight.”_ He hissed before he pulled away and collected himself, clearing his throat. “My apologies, serjo. My old lungs aren’t what they used to be, you see.” He bowed slightly and gave a tired grin, and Adril raised an eyebrow as he glanced Teldryn over.

“... I suppose.” He muttered. “That’ll be all, Ser Tarpon. You may excuse yourself.”

Teldryn caught Jenassa’s eyes before she was pulled away. She was holding her head up, her eyes wide in shock. More than anything, Teldryn saw the beginnings of hope before they rounded a corner and he lost sight of them. He sighed heavily and groaned, running his hands over his face.

_What did I just do?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, lads, I'd give you an excuse but it is what it is
> 
> I know this gets a little purple prose-y but listen. Listen to me. I read Anne Rice when I started writing and that's why I am the way that I am
> 
> CONTENT WARNINGS:  
In the first scene, Neryn is drunk and tries to convince Teldryn to have sex with him. They don't, with a firm _no,_ but it's in there.
> 
> Jenassa has an argument with her mother that has some gaslighting and general shittyness. My soundtrack for that scene was In My House from the Great Comet if that gives you an idea. If that isn't your speed, stop at:
> 
> _Cindiri pressed a kiss to the top of her head and sighed._
> 
> Start back up again at:
> 
> _“Wait!” Jenassa jumped up and started after her._
> 
> Summary of that scene will be at the end of the chapter

Neryn laughed again, giddy and half-hysterical as he plunged his hands into their mountain of gold. He’d started crowing as soon as he’d laid eyes on Teldryn at the docks and didn’t stop even when they arrived back at the Drake - evidently he’d missed the dark expression on Teldryn’s face and the small circle of ash from his pipe scattered around him. Either that, or he’d decided to ignore it. It was a miracle that Teldryn had dragged him into the small apartment upstairs, but he hadn’t stopped Neryn from grabbing an armful of bottles from the bar to bring with them. If the idiot wanted to get pissed on his own stock, Teldryn wasn’t going to stop him, and he wasn’t going to nurse his hangover in the morning.

Neryn took another long swig of matze and beamed at Teldryn, who’d dropped into a chair by the door and hadn’t moved. “You _ did it, _ Teldryn.” He laughed, _ again, _ like he hadn’t been saying the same damn thing for more than an hour.

“Sure did.” Teldryn muttered, not looking up from the table. He’d done… what, exactly? He’d done difficult jobs before, had ruined more lives than he cared to think of, but every time he closed his eyes he saw Jenassa staring up at him, pleading with him. Terrified. A rabbit caught in a snare.

He snapped back to attention when he heard the shutters to the apartment window slam open. Neryn was perched precariously on the windowsill with his arms thrown wide as he teetered on the edge of falling. “_ Neryn! _” Teldryn barked, jumping to his feet and sprinting across the apartment towards him. Neryn whooped and cheered - and suddenly pitched forward before Teldryn caught him and dragged him back inside.

They crashed to the floor, and Teldryn cursed at a dull spark of pain in his side. Neryn laughed breathlessly, like he _ hadn’t _ nearly plummeted to his death. “I feel insane.” He giggled, and Teldryn gritted his teeth.

“You are.” He muttered, and Neryn grinned and threw his arms around his neck.

“And you _ love it. _”

Teldryn tensed for a moment, but sighed and dragged Neryn to sit upright. “You need water.”

“I need another drink! We’re celebrating!” He grabbed Teldryn’s face and pulled him closer. “Celebrate with me.”

“You’re drunk.”

“Drunk on _ you _ , love.” Neryn dragged Teldryn in for a messy kiss, already panting like he was half undone. _ Of course he is. Just what I need. _ “You should fuck me.”

Teldryn pulled him away for a moment. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“It’s a _ wonderful _ idea.” He pushed Teldryn back onto the floor and eagerly straddled him. “You’ve just made us rich.”

“Comfortably middle class, maybe.”

“Don’t care.” Neryn dragged his mouth down Teldryn’s pulse point, obviously relishing the way his breath hitched. “Isn’t this what rich mer do? Drink and screw until they’re bored?”

“_ Neryn. _”

Neryn groaned dramatically and rolled his hips - trying to be seductive, ending up more sloppy than anything. “Come on, Tel, _ relax. _”

“I’m not fucking you when you’re half out of your mind.”

“Never stopped you before.” He bit down on Teldryn’s clavicle and started fumbling with the fastenings of his armor. “I miss you. I _ want you _. What’re you so afraid of?”

“Right, that’s it.” Teldryn grumbled before he grabbed Neryn by his waist and threw him over his shoulder, groaning as he got to his feet. Neryn didn’t even have the decency to act chided, instead giggling and swatting at Teldryn’s ass as he carried him towards the bedroom. He threw Neryn onto the bed, but stayed standing, crossing his arms. “Lay down. _Stay there._”

Neryn smirked, looking entirely too satisfied, and spread out in a way Teldryn was sure was meant to look enticing. “Yes, _ ser. _”

Teldryn groaned and rolled his eyes before he went back into the apartment’s small kitchen. Jirun had brought up some water for Neryn before he closed for the night - the boy was entirely too eager-to-please for his own good, and thought the world of Neryn himself for some reason, but it was none of Teldryn’s business. It only took a moment to scrounge up a pitcher, glass, and some hard tack to ease Neryn’s complaining in the morning. He took a moment to collect himself and ease down the irritation building in his chest. It wasn’t Neryn’s fault that he was excited, and really, Teldryn shouldn’t have expected anything better. He knew Neryn, knew that he saw the world in quantities of value and how it could best benefit him. He still didn’t know what it was about Teldryn himself that held Neryn’s fascination, but at this point he’d give anything to just put that dying beast out of its misery already_ . _

He went back into the bedroom eventually and rolled his eyes again when he saw Neryn rummaging through the bedside drawers. “Cut it out.” Neryn opened his mouth, no doubt for another ‘cunning’ quip, and Teldryn set down the pitcher before he grabbed his wrists and pulled him back. “Look at me. I’m not going to fuck you, understand me? Get a grip, you s’wit, you’re embarrassing yourself.”

Neryn frowned and blinked, like he’d only just noticed Teldryn’s foul mood. “Something’s bothering you.”

Teldryn scoffed in disbelief and released him, turning to start pouring the water. “Now he notices.” He shoved the glass in Neryn’s direction. “Drink.”

“T-”

“_ Drink it. _”

Neryn shot him a glare, but took the glass and drank half of it before he started talking again. “You’re thinking about that girl.”

“You don’t know anything.”

“Oh, but I know you.” Neryn cocked his head to the side and glanced him over, trying to pick him apart. At one point, Teldryn had thought it was endearing how sure Neryn was of himself, like he was a dangerous mer too. Now, he just found it irritating. “What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing.” He shoved the tack in his face. “Eat this and thank me later.”

Neryn actually took the tack without any grumbling and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully. “I can never understand you, Teldryn.” He said softly.

Teldryn raised an eyebrow, hazarding a glance back over at him. “Didn’t know I was so mystifying.”

“You’re contrary more than that.” He paused for a long minute, evidently lost in thought. “Do you think I don’t want you anymore?”

Teldryn barked a short laugh, shaking his head. “You’ve made it perfectly clear what you want.”

“You come to live in my club, you share my bed and my home, but when I try to reach for more you pull back. Why?”

“We are _ not _ having this conversation.” Teldryn turned to leave, but Neryn’s hand shot out to grab his wrist. Teldryn yanked out of his grip and snarled, and Neryn’s eyebrows shot up. “You’re drunk and I’m tired and it’s better for both of us that we _ leave it. _”

“For you, maybe. I’m sick of waiting.” Neryn bared his teeth. Teldryn was reminded of a little dog he’d seen in Cyrodiil, smaller than a rat but so convinced it was fearsome and vicious. “You can get in your head about the job all you want, but you’ve been paid for it, and not a shy amount either. Maybe this is a chance.”

“A chance.” Teldryn muttered, running his hand over his face. He had a fucking headache. “For what, exactly?”

“To do better.” Neryn reached for him again, taking his hand and tugging him closer. Teldryn went willingly, out of dull curiosity more than anything. “It’s _ your _ chance to make a change. Make a choice.”

“Spit it out.”

“You’re already back in my home and bed, half the nights. Make the decision. Stay. We can try again, but you have to try too.” He reached up to comb his other hand through Teldryn’s hair. “I already made my choice.”

“Have you, now?”

“I have. I’ve decided that you’re worth it, Teldryn Sero, and I won’t let you throw your shot away. Forget about the damn Aranos and be here with me. I don’t only want you in fair weather.”

Teldryn stared at him for a long moment before he sighed and finally let Neryn reel him into his embrace. Neryn crawled into his lap and kissed him again, and again, and again, frantic and delighted and moaning between breaths. For all of his enthusiasm, it didn’t take long before he was nestled with his head in Teldryn’s chest, dozing off into what was sure to be a heavy sleep.

It was a long while until Teldryn dared to move. He stared at the wall and tried to collect his dozens of screaming thoughts before he hardened his resolve and gently extracted himself from underneath Neryn’s bulk. Neryn grumbled and grabbed at him, but accepted the offered pillow and crushed it to his chest, immediately drifting back off. Teldryn sighed and watched him for a minute before he pulled the covers up over him and refilled the water glass, setting it on the bedside table. “You have no idea what you’re talking about.” He muttered before he slipped through the bedroom door and shut it behind him.

The bells by the Spire struck eleven, and Teldryn groaned before he started collecting the scattered pieces of his armor. He didn’t have much time, he’d have to come up with his cunning and daring plan on the way.

Maybe he should’ve had a drink after all.

-

When she was a girl, Jenassa had been fascinated with her mother’s hair. Cindiri Arano might not have been a high-ranking noblewoman, but you wouldn’t know to look at her; tall, elegant, regal, silky ink-black hair past her waist done up with braids in an elaborate headdress. Jenassa thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world, more beautiful than that Queen Almalexia she'd read about, though she never said that out loud. She had spent more than one night in her early childhood sitting in her lap, watching her slowly undo the hairpiece bit by bit, unbraiding and combing through her hair until it was a soft black river that Jenassa could plunge her hands into. She remembered how Cindiri would gather her up in her arms, giggling and kissing across her face, promising that when she grew up she’d be the most beautiful girl in their house.

Cindiri’s hands combed through Jenassa’s hair, meticulously brushing and pinning it into place as she worked. Jenassa had sat in the bath for the better part of an hour as a servant had scrubbed her skin and washed her hair, but she didn’t feel any cleaner. She didn’t feel much of anything at all.

Cindiri pressed a kiss to the top of her head and sighed. “Whenever you deign to talk to me again, Jena, I just want to say that it’s good that you’re home.” She picked up another section of hair and dipped her fingertips in hornlily oil to comb through it. “It wasn’t right, what you did, but it’s nothing that can’t be fixed. Thank Azura that we can put it behind us now.” Jenassa felt her nostrils flare and her breath catch. “It’s been a frightening few days for your father and I. You ought to be grateful that he’s allowed you to come ho-“

Jenassa yanked her hair out of her mother’s grip and turned around to look her in the eye. The way Cindiri flinched didn’t escape her - the cuts on her cheek had barely scabbed over, and her eye was still swollen. Cindiri stared at her for a moment before she dutifully averted her eyes. “Jenassa-“ She started.

“Look at me, mother.”

The shock of hearing Jenassa speak seemed to overrule her reluctance to look at her, and she looked back at her in shock. Jenassa swallowed roughly and took a shuddering breath. “He did this to me.” She said softly. This time would be different, surely, she’d finally-

“You know better than to provoke your father.” Cindiri said shortly, standing up and grabbing the comb, and Jenassa’s heart plummeted into her stomach. “Turn around, I’m not finished.”

Jenassa laughed shortly. “_ Provoke _ him?”

“This is not a discussion that we will be having.”

“Oh, yes it is.” Jenassa stood up and backed away from her. Her body was coming alive again with white-hot _ anger. _ “What exactly provokes him, hm? What is it about me that he hates so much-”

“_ Jenassa. _” 

“-that he’d rather bloody me than look at me for another moment? What do I do to provoke that?”

Cindiri’s gaze had gone cold, her lips pressed into a thin line. “You know exactly what I’m talking about.” She said flatly. Uncle Lleril had once called her a serpent, one you didn’t know was deadly until the moment it struck. He’d probably meant it as a compliment, but all Jenassa saw when she looked at her was that cold, uncaring gaze she was too familiar with now.

“No.” Jenassa laughed. She felt hysterical and half-wild, lightning running through her veins. She’d tasted freedom, now. She’d had a taste of the world beyond these walls, and it left her wanting _ more. _ She felt braver than she had in years - brave enough to open her mouth and finally bite back. “No, I don’t know _ exactly _ , why don’t you _ enlighten _ me? Teach me since I’m always so wro-”

“_ You know what! _” Cindiri snapped. Heavy silence hung between them for a moment before Cindiri sighed in irritation. “You know what happened.”

Jenassa laughed again in disbelief. “I was twenty years old.” She whispered. She hated how it only took one word from her mother to make her feel so small, like her voice had been stolen.

“I told you that we are not having this discussio-”

“I was _ twenty years old! _” Jenassa shouted. Cindiri threw up her hands in exasperation, and started for the door, Jenassa hot on her heels. “Twenty years old, someone tried to kill Uncle Lleril, and I watched him-!”

“I know!” Cindiri rounded on her, and Jenassa suddenly stumbled back. She’d seen many things on her mother’s face over the years. She’d never seen rage before. “I know, Jenassa, because you don’t let us _ forget! _ Have you ever stopped to think what it’s done to your father and I? What _ you’ve _ put us through?”

Jenassa swallowed roughly, backing up another tentative step. “M-”

“_ Listen to me when I speak to you! _” Cindiri screamed and jabbed the comb at her. Jenassa had never heard her mother sound so hysterical and half-undone. “It’s no wonder you drive your poor father mad! On and on and on, oh, no one’s miserable like me, no one’s suffered like me, no one understands me, everyone come and kiss my little scratch or I’ll cry and scream about how much it hurts!”

Tears welled in her eyes as her knees hit her bed and she fell back onto the covers, Cindiri advancing on her. “Mum-”

“_ You will speak when you are spoken to, Jenassa! _” Cindiri laughed frantically, throwing up her hands again. “Years and years we’ve tried our best, we’ve tried to teach you to be an honorable and respectable woman, someone worthy of our name and House, and look at you. You’re a disgrace.”

“I - I just-”

“_ I just, I just, I, I, I. _ ” Cindiri sighed heavily, slamming her comb down on Jenassa’s nightstand and gathering the brush and oil jar from the bedspread. “I don’t know what to do with you. Congratulations! Is this what you want? You’ve driven us to the ends of our wits, and now you just _ had _ to pull this little stunt and embarrass us in front of the entire House!” She slammed the drawer shut. “On top of that, you’ve worried your poor uncle so much that he’s on his way from Solstheim. Dropped everything while visiting his mother and came running!” She scoffed and shook her head, more talking to herself than anything as Jenassa trembled. “Still acting like you’re some poor helpless thing when it was your decisions that led us here. You’d better thank your stars he is, otherwise you’d be facing _ proper _ punishment, and it won’t be a hot bath and a warm dinner before bed, I’ll tell you that.”

Jenassa bit down on the inside of her lip to keep herself from whimpering and knotted her hands in her bedspread. “Mother.” She whispered, but anything else she wanted to say died in her throat as Cindiri turned to look at her. Tears had begun running down her face, smearing the elegant line of kohl around her eyes.

“You have shamed and humiliated us.” Cindiri said softly. “I don’t expect you to care, but I had hoped for better from you.” She cleared her throat and straightened her back, smoothing her hands over her skirt. “There will be ramifications to your actions. Your father and I will discuss what to do with you when your uncle leaves, and until then you are to stay in your room unless you are retrieved. Do you understand me?”

She nodded dumbly. “Yes, mother.” She said after a moment, and Cindiri nodded once, evidently satisfied.

“I hope you’re happy with yourself.” She said shortly before she turned and started for the door.

“Wait!” Jenassa jumped up and started after her. Cindiri didn’t turn to face her, but she stopped, her hand hovering above the door latch. Jenassa hesitated for a moment before she nervously reached out and touched her shoulder. When she didn’t move, Jenassa slowly wrapped her arms around her face, leaning her head against her back. “I’m sorry.” She said softly, swallowing the bile in her throat. “I’m sorry, mum, I don’t know what I was thinking. I was so scared, I - I wanted to come home, but I didn’t know how.”

Cindiri sighed and turned to embrace her tightly, tucking Jenassa’s head under her chin and rocking back and forth. Jenassa choked on a sob at the familiar scent of her perfume. “You _ weren’t _ thinking.” She murmured into Jenassa’s hair. “It’s a dangerous world out there. Your father said you were with a _ mercenary? _”

_ Teldryn. _ Jenassa didn’t know what emotion welled up in her, but she shoved it down and nodded. “He said he’d helped me.” She let her tears creep into her voice just enough that Cindiri tutted and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“Azura’s mercy, you’re lucky you came home in one piece. Those mer are cutthroat murderers who’ll turn around and gut you, or worse.”

Jenassa remembered Teldryn as she’d begged with him on the docks. She hadn’t seen his face - of course not, it was a miracle he could see through that helmet - but something had felt… regretful. He’d sold her, and then given her hope. “I know. I’m sorry. I should’ve trusted you.”

“Yes, well.” Cindiri sighed again. “Now you know. Your father and I are not cruel, Jenassa, we are strict because we love you and want to protect you and watch you blossom into the woman we know you can be.” She took Jenassa’s face in her hands and smiled, swiping her thumb under her eyes to wipe away the tears. “I know this isn’t like you, but your father…”

“I’ll apologize to him.” Jenassa forced her a smile. “Tomorrow, before Uncle Lleril gets in?”

Cindiri smiled again and kissed her forehead. “I’ll draw us lunch in the garden. Put him in a good mood.” She winked conspiratorially. Jenassa wanted to scream as she just smiled and nodded, clasping her hands behind her back. “If you play your cards right, he may let you go with them to the Rootspire.”

_ Oh, how delightful, I could fling myself off the Spire. _ “I’d like that.”

Cindiri fussed over her for another minute before she kissed her cheek and said goodnight. Jenassa held her breath as the door swung shut, and as soon as the lock latched into place it rushed out of her as she collapsed to the ground, clasping a hand over her mouth to muffle her sobs. In her other hand, she shakily pulled out the dagger Cindiri had hidden in her belt - Uncle Lleril’s dagger, without its sheath but still in one piece. Jenassa took a shaky breath and cradled it to her chest, trying to calm herself before a guard came to check on her. 

The bells struck eleven. Midnight, he’d said. _ Be ready at your window by midnight. _

She’d just have to wait and see if he made good on his word after all.

-

The Arano estate was no gleaming palace, but compared to the stark reality of Blacklight around it, it felt more like luxury flaunted in the faces of the less fortunate. Seeing up close made Teldryn’s blood start to simmer. 

He sat on a rooftop across from the front gate and watched for as long as he dared. There was a lush, sprawling garden to the northeast that he could probably work his way through - and, unsurprisingly, a small army of guards crawling over the entire place. Not exactly Ordinators, but they had enough numbers that he wasn’t keen on getting into an altercation.

They definitely _ weren’t _ Ordinators, because as he watched the guards posted in the gardens fell deeper and deeper into their cups, laughing and playing cards. Teldryn smirked and cracked his neck, starting his way down from the rooftop and over to the garden wall. It was practically an invitation.

The girl had mentioned something about a window overlooking the garden when they were running around town, and sure enough, there was a second story terrace above the guards’ station. The lights were still lit inside. As good of a starting point as anything.

Teldryn had never been stealthy, necessarily, but he’d always managed. He wished his knees didn’t creak with every movement, but there wasn’t exactly much to be done about that. The walls to the garden were lined by a few low shacks, and a bit of scaffolding led up to the roof underneath the bedroom window. He had to dart across the courtyard to get from one end to the other, and he probably never would’ve managed it if the guards hadn’t so thoroughly incapacitated themselves. The scaffolding protested a bit under his weight, but held strong for him to pull himself onto the roof - from there, it was just a matter of sticking to the wall and keeping to the shadows until he could look inside.

It was a decently sized bedroom in some state of unruly mess. A few expensive-looking bottles were knocked over on the dresser, drawers tugged open, the bedspread half-dragged to the floor. As he craned to look, he finally managed to spot her. Jenassa sat with her back to the heavy wooden door, her knees drawn to her chest and her face buried in her arms. Her unreasonably long hair hung around her, obscuring her face from view and pooling on the floor.

Teldryn tapped against the glass, and her head snapped up to look at him. He sucked in a sharp breath at the state of her cuts and bruises. _ Kid looks like shit. _ She stared at him blankly for a long moment, her jaw tight and her gaze heavy. Finally, she got to her feet and slowly walked towards him. She glanced over her shoulder at the door before she undid the latch and cracked the window open. “What do you want?” She asked.

Teldryn laughed a bit and gestured vaguely. “What’s it look like?”

Her expression didn’t change much. For a kid barely out of her cradle, she’d perfected the Redoran disdainful stare. “It looks like you’re a much wealthier man. Well done, _ muthsera. _” She spat, and he sighed heavily.

“Yeah, I deserve that.” He muttered before he cleared his throat. “Look, tell me about pride and honor later, let’s _ get out of here. _”

Jenassa arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms. “So _ now _ you want to go-”

Stars, were they really doing this here? “Look, kid, I made a mistake, alright? But I’m here now, so let’s _ go. _” He extended a hand to her.

“How am I supposed to trust you?”

Teldryn groaned in frustration. “I suppose you’re just going to have to try. Come _ on, _ we don’t exactly have time!”

She stared at him for another moment before he saw the resolve harden in her eyes. She nodded once, squaring her shoulders. “One moment.” She ran to her bed and snatched a small bundle from under the mattress, and after a moment’s hesitation she grabbed another impractical cloak from the dresser. A slight improvement over her nightshift, but every second burned was a second closer to them both being discovered, and then they’d _ really _ be in deep shit.

“Come on, come on, come on-”

She snatched a brooch from the nightstand as the door unlatched and opened to reveal a tall, older woman carrying in a teapot and humming contentedly. “I thought we could sit and talk for a-” She cut herself off as her eyes fell on Jenassa frozen in place, Teldryn’s hand still extended. None of them moved for a long moment.

The woman suddenly chucked the teapot at Teldryn, shattering the window and sending glass flying. He cursed and raised an arm reflexively as Jenassa bolted for the window. “_ Jenassa! _” The woman shrieked, running across the room to try and catch her, but Jenassa had caught Teldryn’s hand and he’d already hauled her out of the window. He shoved her down the rooftop towards the terrace and slammed the windowframe shut behind them, for what good it’d do them.

“_ Go! _” He barked, already sprinting as fast as he could. They didn’t stop to climb down the terrace, instead jumping and aiming for the lush greenery on the other side. Jenassa managed to land in the flowerbed - Teldryn, however, wasn’t as lucky and landed roughly on his knees. He groaned in pain, but Jenassa was already on him, helping him upright and tugging him desperately.

“This way!”

The woman - Cindiri Arano, Teldryn assumed - screamed wordlessly as the guards jumped to attention and started after them. Jenassa led them the opposite way he’d come in, towards the back of the estate, and flung open what looked like a service entrance. “Come on, quick!” She hissed. 

It was a service entrance, and thankfully empty as they ran down the winding halls. Jenassa led them around corner after corner before they ended up in a large washing room. This room, however, wasn’t as empty. A stout woman turned in surprise as they entered. Teldryn was ready for… actually, he wasn’t ready to club an old woman over the head, but Jenassa sighed and threw her arms around her. “Seryne!” She cried, and the woman dropped her laundry paddle to catch her.

“Jena? What’s going on, what are you-?”

Jenassa pulled away and grinned. “I’m leaving, Seryne, for good. Please, you have to help us, my mother saw me, she’ll-”

Seryne’s expression quickly hardened, and she nodded once. She only spared Teldryn a quick look before she gestured for them to follow her. “This way.” Jenassa sighed in relief and took Seryne’s hand in one of hers and Teldryn’s in the other. Seryne brought them to the back of the house - they could already hear shouting coming from the entrance. After another sprint through a confusing maze of hallways, Seryne finally threw open a back door to the street and grabbed Jenassa’s face in both of hers.

“You run and you don’t stop running and you never come back here.” She said urgently, and Jenassa nodded. “Don’t give me that, I know you, Jena. Don’t get any ideas about coming back for us.”

“Will I see you again?”

“Do the stars hang in the sky?” She smiled and kissed both of Jenassa’s cheeks, pulling her down into a tight hug before she pushed her out into the street. She fixed Teldryn with a withering glare, pulling herself to her full stature - which came up to about halfway up Teldryn’s chest. “You listen to me, s’wit. You protect that girl with your life, and if you don’t, I’ll gut you and hang you by your entrails myself.”

Teldryn smiled and bowed his head. “Thank you, sera.”

“Eh.” She flapped her hands at them. “Now _ go! _”

Jenassa caught her hand for one last moment. “I love you, Seryne. I’ll never forget you.” Seryne smiled and squeezed her hand before she slammed the door behind them, and they were back to running for their lives, this time with Teldryn in the lead. “Where are we going?”

“Anywhere. Here.” He took a sharp turn into a narrow alleyway, jumping over abandoned barrels before turning into the long alley that ran between blocs. This was more his speed. He’d wandered these streets for years, and as much as everything changed, his Blacklight would always be the same. “We cut through the docks and head west, there’s an old safehouse from a friend of mine.”

“_ That’s _ your plan?” Jenassa was barely keeping pace, and he groaned before snatching her hand and pulling her to his side.

“Do you have a better one?”

“I think plans have gone out the window!”

They made it to the docks unsighted, but as soon as their feet hit the wood Teldryn heard a shout and turned to see three guards almost on top of them. He snarled and shoved Jenassa away, drawing his sword with one hand as magicka crackled in the other. He got an ice spike through one before it reached him, and then the other two were on him. The sword was useless at this range, so he dropped it and instead brought fire into his open palm, thrusting it into a guard’s face. It melted through his armor with surprising ease, but the guard managed to get a cut under Teldryn’s armor and across his collar before Teldryn kicked him away. He fired another spike and sent it through his chest, and he heard the water splash when the third guard clubbed him over the head and sent him sprawling.

Teldryn groaned through his teeth, but threw himself onto his back and kicked wildly at the descending guard. It wasn’t as effective as he’d hoped. He had one hand fixed around Teldryn’s throat, the other held a sword pressed to his gut, and the only thing keeping him from being skewered was the force of Teldryn’s knees - his knees that were already shot with pain and moments from giving out. Teldryn snarled again, gritting his teeth and pushing as hard as he could, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he snapped under the pressure and-

A scream echoed across the docks before the guard on top of Teldryn froze and choked. Blood trickled from under his helmet, his grip went limp, and he collapsed, the sword clattering uselessly to the side. In his place stood Jenassa, holding her dagger with both hands, blood seeping down her fingers as she shook. Teldryn gasped for breath, his head thudding back against the wood as blessed air finally rushed into him. “No.” Jenassa whispered so softly he didn’t know if she’d actually spoken until she repeated “No, no, no, not again, please, not - no, no, _ no-. _”

“Jenassa.” He groaned. It seemed to snap her out of it, and she gasped and dropped to her knees.

“Teldryn, you’re hurt-”

“We’re about to hurt a lot more if we don’t get going. Help me up.” She nodded quickly and helped him sit up, fussing over him for a moment until he shooed her away. “Search him. See if he has anything useful.”

Her eyes somehow widened even more. “I - he-”

“He’s dead. We will be too if we aren’t smart. Search him and then push him into the water.” He stumbled over to the first guard, dragging him to the dock’s edge. His search only turned up a few coins and a note about a gambling debt, so he pocketed the coin and pushed him into the water, sparing a thought for the poor bastards who didn’t have to die. When he turned around, Jenassa was frozen over the last corpse. She’d pulled off his helmet and was staring at his face with tears running down her face.

_ For the love of- _ He started to snap at her, then paused and sighed. “Jenassa.” He said instead, as softly as he could muster. Her head jerked a bit in his direction. “Come on. I’ll do it.”

She nodded silently and stood up, backing away to let Teldryn search him. On this one, he found a ring on a chain around his neck, what looked like a wedding band. _ Shit. _ Jenassa made a pained noise, and he sighed again. “He didn’t give you a choice.” He muttered, but he knew it wasn’t enough. 

“Give it to me.” She whispered.

“What?”

“H… his ring. Give it to me.”

He thought about protesting, but they were _ really _ out of time, so he shoved it into her palm and kicked the body into the water. All that was left was the crackle of magicka in the air and a few errant bloodstains. “Can you run?” He asked. She nodded again, but her eyes were dazed and unfocused. “Come on, we’re not that far.”

They didn’t run into another soul on their way, by some stroke of fate, and when Teldryn tugged at the back door of the safehouse it gave way readily. “Go, go, go.” He muttered, ushering Jenassa inside and looking around one last time before he shut the door behind them and started on the latches.

Jenassa lit a candle while he shut the latches. Years ago, he’d thought they were unnecessary and born from paranoia. Now, he thanked whatever powers were listening for every latch and clicked shut. He went to the front to check the windows and front door - all shut and latched, as they should’ve been. He finally blew out a breath of relief and dropped into the nearest chair, groaning as all the pain hit him at once. 

They sat in silence for a long minute, catching their breath and sizing each other up. “You don’t drink, do you?” He muttered before he thought twice. She stared at him blankly, and he sighed. “Right. Course you don’t.”

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stand by my statement that Neryn is a rat bastard who I never should have created. Fucking hate that guy.
> 
> SUMMARY:  
Cindiri and Jenassa argue about what her running away means for the family. Jenassa asks what exactly it is about her that provokes Adril, and Cindiri says that she's caused enough stress on both of them to make him snap. Cindiri says that she's humiliated them in front of the entire House, and there's consequenses for her actions. She also says that her Uncle Lleril heard about her disappearence and is on his way from Solstheim to see her, which is the only reason she isn't being more severely punished.
> 
> Next chapter will get us some Lleril action and tbh thank god I love that man with my whole heart
> 
> Also Teldryn's bullshit is definitely going to backfire on him, because he's a fool and so am I


End file.
